


All I Want (Is For You to Want Me Back)

by Winterironsoldier



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Highschool AU, Smut in the first chapter literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Adora is a jock and Catra is a punk; opposites attract but never has unrequited love been harder than this.





	1. Chapter 1

Catra’s claws rip up the skin on her thighs and she hisses even as they heal over gracefully before the claws even reach the sensitive flesh of her innermost parts. They skim over her bits and she fixed the girl with an angry glare, “Watch it.”

No sooner had she uttered those words than had Catra moved her hands back up her waist and drew them down roughly. She cursed under her breath as blood beaded up and Catra like the cat who got the milk, smirked cheekily and smeared her prize over her creamy white skin.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra's came out deep and playful, it sent heat right to her bits and she bit her lips. “You asked exactly for this, don't pretend like you don't enjoy it.”

“You're toying with me.” She remarked dryly as she sat up. Catra opened her mouth, ready to argue and Adora twisted her digits into her voluminous hair at the base and tugged.

The feline's eyes rolled back with a guttural moan and Adora swept in, pelting her throat in savage love bites that darkened in seconds. Catra didn't have her healing factor and she was honestly glad for it. It made it easier for others to know exactly who she belonged to.

She growled against her caramel skin and only pulled away long enough to move down along her breasts. Her free hand cupped one and she rolled a nipple between thumb and forefinger. Catra was making the most heavenly of noises that went to her throbbing sex. Speaking of-

Adora pushed her friend down on the bed and released her hair to reach between her legs. Catra was very wet and she pulled from her tits and moved, kissing her way down and down until she wrapped her lips around her clit. She sucked at her, swirling her tongue in circles at first but Catra wasn't responding to that. No matter, she tried a different direction and Catra cried out.

Pride swept over her and she inched a digit into her tight muscle. Warmth and slick greeted her right away and she thrust her digit routinely in time with her tongue. Catra’s musk was potent from this distance and- it didn't smell that bad. Thankfully she had bathed at some point before this, that in mind, she abandoned her clit to plunge her tongue inside of her.

Catra's reaction was instantaneous, her hips lifted off of the bed and she gasped deliciously. Adora thumbed at her clit absently and moaned against her greedily. She tasted like citrus, she didn't even need to hesitate to lick up all of her wetness.

“Ador- Adora!” Catra gasped out and her free hand went up to hold one of Catra's hands as the feline came with a warbled whine.

She hummed satisfied as she pulled away and wiped her mouth off, “That good, huh?” She asked giddily, still riding the high off of making Catra cum.

Catra merely rolled her eyes and curled up, “What about you, princess?”

“Me? I'm fine. I can take care of myself, but how are you?” She asked concern filling her voice as she curled close to the other. They had indulged in a bit of bloodplay, after all, if Catra needed aftercare, she would gladly provide it.

“No aftercare, just- hold me.”

Adora smiled, pulling her close enough that Catra could comfortably lie with her head on her chest and she closed her eyes. One of these days, she really needed to convince the feline to take their friends with benefits status to the next level. She wanted an actual relationship, not just this.  

Catra would never agree to such a thing though. She wasn't even her main fuckbuddy. That title laid with Scorpia, or even Glimmer. Adora was just a back-up to those two and she always would be unless either of them had the balls to ask Catra to be their girlfriend.

She felt so tired. So drained. So hurt. So done.

There was no fixing this, this was the only way that she could ever have Catra in her arms. It would have to do.

 

Across campus, Catra was talking to Glimmer, everything about her body language screamed seduction and flirting. It took all of her strength to not approach the two. Catra and Glimmer were fuckbuddies too, there is nothing to be done about it.

She turned from the scene and sat down with her that with the rest of the soccer team. Adora was what most would call a jock; she played soccer and basketball. Just another difference between herself and Catra.

Catra definitely was not a jock; she belonged to the punk kids and a gang. Nobody else knew that last part but she had seen the tattoo of the Horde on her back multiple times.

“Adora, tell Sammi that he's wrong, figure skating is such a gay sport!” John, the captain of the soccer team’s voice was loud and boisterous, definitely audible across the entire campus.

“Figure skating?” She asked dubiously. “It takes more muscle and focus than you've got, that's for sure.”

The table's reaction was to laugh uproariously and she even smirked at John as he stared at her stunned. Well, it wasn't like she was lying or anything. Figure skating is tough.

“Thanks, Adorabelle.”  Sammi smiled from across the table at her and she smiled back. She would have been hard-pressed not to have.

“No biggie.” She paused, turning to look back to Catra's table.

Catra's eyes were on her and as soon as she noticed Adora's attention on her, she smirked and lifted a brow.  _ Gods. _

Adora quickly turned back to her table and drank her milk. Why did Catra have to be so damn attractive? 


	2. Chapter 2

By the fifth period, Adora was verging on the edge of boredom. Her head rested on her hand and her elbow quivered under the weight of it. There would definitely be a red mark on it in the inevitable future. For now, she couldn't care less.

The teacher drowned on about physics and her eyes landed on Catra, who was ever so eager to learn more about the subject. This was an AP class, of course, Catra would be excited to learn something that she excelled in and ordinarily, Adora would be too. The thought of her spread out on her bed and then leaving after cuddling was still stuck in her head like a heavy weight compressing her lungs. She was always leaving, never staying. What difference did her leaving again make? If quantum physics could help her figure out the root of that problem, then she would be more excited to solve the problems the teacher listed on the board but it wouldn't and she wasn't.

Reality is what you make of it, or something like that.

“Adorabelle, would you please solve this problem for us?” The teacher called.

Adora stumbled wearily back to the land of the living and rose from her seat. Right. Physics. She crossed to the front of the classroom and tried to quell the thought of how Catra was watching her from her mind. Spoiler, it wasn't working.

_ A baseball has a hang time of 6.25 a. Determine the height it rises to before it reaches its peak. _ Pretty simple if you took in that the peak is half the hang time.

 

_ D = 48.0. _

 

She stepped back from the board and waited until the teacher nodded for her to sit back down. Phew. At least it wasn't anything too hard this time. Then again, Catra was usually the one slapped with the more advanced questions, which the feline could more than handle.

In the past, mostly in middle school, Catra would be made fun of for taking any piece of science homework and breathing life and creativity into it. She was the one thing that made science fun, and not even their stuffy teacher had been able to snuff that vitality out of her.

She snuck a look at Catra and the feline was staring right back at her with a smirk. Again. Why did she do that for? Wasn't it enough to be able to text Adora at any time for a booty call? Fuck, she was so easy when it came to Catra.

Adora pressed some loose strands back behind her ear and smiled back at Catra earnestly, even if it made her look like a lovesick puppy. Which, it probably really did. Yikes.

Catra rolled her eyes and turned back to the teacher and Adora breathed a sigh of relief as she did the same. There were only two more periods after this and at the end of the day, she would be practicing for swim team try-outs next week. She really needed to work on her butterfly stroke, her timing was pretty average and as a jock, average meant no athletic scholarship.

The bell rang twenty minutes later and she packed her books and journal up, stuffing them in her red bag. There were quite a few trinkets inside her bag, few that she still wanted inside of it but others, she adored. She took a small horse patterned yo-yo out and wound it up and down as she joined the rest of her peers outside the classroom. 

 

__

* * *

 

The hallways were a cesspool of sweaty hormonal bodies and she dodged and weaved her way through it all until she came to a stop at her last period class. Gym. She swung the heavy metal door open and winced as it banged closed behind her. Loud, yikes.

Most people hated this class the most; something about being forced to exercise apparently being the worst thing that could ever happen. Spoiler, it's not.

The locker room itself was its own battlefield of heavy perfume and girls talking amongst themselves about the latest gossip. She didn't indulge too heavily in that aspect of being a girl, she could probably even be counted as a tomboy actually.

She spun the dial of her locker and lined the numbers up three times before pulling and opening it. The black and orange uniform waited for her inside and she changed quickly amongst her peers. Adora knew she doesn't have any evidence of her late night tumble with Catra but it didn't stop her from wanting to limit how much skin everyone else saw.

She closed her locker after her day clothes were inside and startled. Catra stood on the other side of the locker, grinning.

“Hey, She-Ra, I think I prefer you in your little spandex costume.” She purred.

Adora's eyes narrowed and she chanced a look around. No one seems to have heard Catra but still. “Catra, don't bring that up here if anyone heard you-”

“Your secret identity would be blown, blah blah blah. Who cares?” Catra scoffs.

“ _ I _ care, you can't tell anyone. You promised.” She stresses.

Catra's eyes glittered dangerously for a moment before she turned away with an eye roll, “Goody two shoes Adorabelle when are you going to finally jump from your high horse and join the rest of us back on the ground?”

Adora doesn't have an answer for that. Was she really acting that uppity?

The bell rang, signaling that class had started and she followed the rest of the girls from the locker room.

 

* * *

 

Dodgeball. They were playing dodgeball today and she and Catra were on opposing sides. It wasn't that odd, not when they were usually always on opposite sides for literally everything. Debate class last year had been a complete nightmare.

A red ball swooshed past her head and Adora locked eyes with Catra. In games like this, Catra was pretty good but Adora was better.

She picked a ball up and circled the court, dodging her way around her teammates until she threw the ball with only an ounce of strength. Being a superhero meant having more strength than a normal human and she had no intentions of having anyone figure out her powers.

The ball hit home in Catra's stomach and the feline growled as she stomped to the bleachers with the other teens that were out. Another ball was coming right at her head, something that wasn't allowed and she caught it.

Scorpia seemed pretty shocked but she smiled anyway. She was always such a good sport when it came to losing, it made it really hard to hate her.

The girl went and sat next to Catra and Catra's hand was on her thigh as they spoke amongst themselves. What were they-

A ball hit her hard and she stumbled into another teammate, taking them both down onto the gym floor. Ouch.

She winced as she touched her head, it was bleeding from where she hit it off the floor and across the court, Glimmer was smiling and seemed quite proud of herself. Little goblin child.

She sat up and took the first offered hand to help her stand. She hadn't looked to see who it was and when Catra's worried face came into view, she paused. She hadn't hit her head that hard on the floor, had she?

"I thought She-Ra was supposed to be super tough?" Catra muttered, leading her to bleachers.

"I'm not in She-Ra mode." She remarked dryly. "And we both know that Glimmer has some kind of power or whatever."

Catra said nothing to that, she just inspected her already healing head injury. She would be fine, why Catra felt the need to watch her skin sew itself back together was beyond her. But it did feel nice to have her actually feel something for her outside of a bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sara Lance is a true vision of beauty.” Adora remarks around the rest of the soccer team as they did their leg stretches in a makeshift circle that actually resembles more of an oval at this point.

John snorted, his blue eyes dancing mirthfully across from her. He was wearing their orange and black soccer uniforms with all the grace that a soccer captain was known for- it's really no wonder that he was able to get so many girls’ numbers.

“Sara? I don't know, I have a total hard-on for that sister of hers, Laurel. She's a district attorney, badass, and she wears spandex. What more could you want from a fictional gal?” John remarks with a flourish of his hands.

“Sara and Laurel, huh? No comments on my boy, Ray Palmer?” Sammi scoffed three people away from them and she leaned forward to touch her toes, the burning stretch was a welcome and familiar one. The last thing she needed was to pull a muscle and be benched.

“Ray Palmer is such a sweetheart, we can only aspire to be as great as he.” Adora sighed as her eyes landed on the cheerleaders practicing several feet from them. Glimmer was on that team along with a couple other “princess types” and she was the squad captain. Everyone deferred to her and she created the cheers.

Hell, they weren't bad cheers or formations at all, and that pissed her off. Why did Glimmer have to make it so hard to hate her?

Glimmer straightened up and threw a critical glance around as if she had sensed Adora's eyes on her and their eyes locked. The gremlin gave a satisfied smirk and waggled her fingers in a shitty wave.  What a bitch.

But she wasn't actually a bitch at all, and that had to be the worst thing about her. Glimmer was the first person to chew you out for not doing your homework but she was also the first to volunteer to tutor you pro-bono. Even if she didn't like you, as it was in Adora's case.

“Checking out Glimglim?” Sammi asked, having moved beside her and she raised her brows. What kind of bastardized nickname was that for the captain of the cheerleading squad?

“Glimglim? I was thinking more along the lines of Glimmer the Glimlin. Get it? Because she's nearly the height of a gremlin?” She joked.

Sammi rolled his eyes at her lame joke but she still thought it was pretty funny. Five points to House Greyskull or whatever.

“I don't know why you don't like her, she's one of the nicest girls at this shithole, ‘sides you, of course, Adorka.” He tried for a smile and she rewarded him with one, even if she ended up rolling her eyes too.

“It's not that I don't like her, per se, it's just that- well, I don't like her and Catra  _ together _ . Jealousy is a bitch.” She brought her legs up as far as she could and stretched her back backward. They had been doing warm-ups for a decent ten minutes and as soon as the coach called for them, they could actually start practicing the strategies that John came up with.

“Enough about the gremlin, I want to know more about the strats you've come up, Johnny boy.” For the hell of it, she threw in a wink and a flirty smile. It's not like it would kill her to flirt from time to time, seriously, everyone on the team knew she was only into chicks.

“Well,”  He started, and then he delved deep into some cheap tricks and feints they could practice on. Along with more tactics that the goalie could shoot for.

All in all, it was a good practice.

 

She really didn't want to go home. Going home meant facing her adoptive parents once again and having them ask after her job situation. The situation is that she had none to speak of.

_ “You can't just wait around to be scouted, Adora.” _

_ “Your mother is right; you need to put yourself out there ahead of time to make it in this economy.” _

All of it was very good advice to give to their teenage daughter but the underhanded way they always managed to lecture her about it wasn't. For just one day, if they could let up at least until after dinner, then she could be happy.

When she got to the door, a note was waiting for her on it in the style of a sticky note and a pack of job applications. She read the note first.

_ ‘Your mother and I have been nothing but kind to you but that kindness can only go so far. Until you sign all of these and give them to the establishments in person, you are not allowed back in this house.’ _

Adora’s vision tunneled to the fifteen pages before her. Some of the restaurants were halfway across town and it was already three in the afternoon. Could she make it in time before dark when the house was locked up for the night?

She gripped her chest, her heart was threatening to explode out of it and no measure of air was making it into her lungs at this point. She would be fine, she forced herself to try to believe it through all of the crazy thoughts hitting her one after the other.

_ ‘I'm out of time. Out of time. Out of time. Out of time.’ _

No.

She could force her way through this. Even if she didn't believe it right now. Even if her legs felt like spaghetti as she walked back off the porch. She steadied herself against their mailbox for a moment and then she was off and heading to the first one. It was a mile away but she could make it there in twenty or so minutes if she ran.

 

By the time the sun slipped behind an array of clouds, she only had half of the applications turned in. So, she hitched her school bag up and over her shoulders with the rest of the applications laid securely inside and set off in an aimless direction. In this town, the temperatures routinely dropped down to the twenties, so she needed somewhere warm enough to conserve her body heat.

Maybe the park would work out.


End file.
